A Saiyan in Equestria
by lemanruss96
Summary: Vegeta has been sent to Equestria! Will he learn the magic of friendship? Of course not! Features Super-Saiyan ponies, intense action, and of course the antics of Pinkie Pie!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small idea I came up with at school to make Vegeta's life just a little harder. **

**Oh, and I own nothing!**

"Ungh, that one smarted."

Vegeta pulled himself up off the ground, holding his head. He couldn't remember anything, except for that Bulma was showing him some sort of new invention. He had happened to lean against something, which had turned it on. The next thing he knew, he was in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

Looking around, he found none of the surroundings familiar. It was a forest, just not one he'd ever seen before. Grumbling about Bulma and her accursed machines, he jumped into the air to try and get a better idea of where he was.

Doing so gave him no help. All he could see was a small town and a large mountain in the distance.

_Well, someone in the town might be able to help_ he thought to himself. He then rocketed off, hoping he might have a bit of luck.

XXXXXXXX

The entire town of Ponyville had gathered on the main street. Rainbow Dash had promised a brand new trick, and they were all looking forward to it

"What's this trick called again?" Twilight asked.

"The Triple Corkscrew Style Landing," Fluttershy replied. "She's been training so hard for it; I hope she's able to do it."

"Well, we're about to find out," Applejack noted.

They watched as Rainbow Dash flew down, gathering speed. As Rarity watched, she became aware of something off. "Um, is there supposed to be a poorly dressed creature standing in the way?"

"What?" the others asked simultaneously. Following Rarity's gaze, they saw that some sort of creature standing on two legs and wearing something that looked like armor.

"That's not part of the trick," Fluttershy noted.

"Dash, look out!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

XXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash flew in the corkscrew, gathering speed. As she approached the street, she knew it was going to work. Then, as she pulled up a little, she saw something standing in her way.

"Dash, look out!" she heard Pinkie scream.

It was far too late to stop; all she could do was hold her head in her hooves and whisper a quick "This is gonna hurt."

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta was sent flying as the rainbow colored blur crashed into him. He first went though some kind of cart full of apple pies and then smashed through a house wall.

"Kakarot," he snarled as he pulled himself out of the rubble, dusting off his armor. "I swear by the name of Kami, if you were messing around on that flying nimbus again…"

"What in the tarnation is that thing?" he heard a voice asked.

Vegeta turned to the source with rage in his eyes. "How dare you address a Saiyan prince like WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU?"

He saw that the being who had mouthed off to him was a horse. An orange horse wearing a cowboy hat with an apple mark on its rear.

"Well, Ah'm Applejack, and you mister jus ruined mah apple cart!"

He ignored the creature as he held his head. _Get a hold on yourself, Vegeta. A horse did not just talk to you_. As he walked outside the wreckage of the cart and the house, he saw more of the horses. They were of varying colors, and all of them seemed to be whispering among themselves.

"What!" he shouted, aghast. "What is happening?"

A blue horse with wings and a rainbow mane walked up to him. "I'll tell you what happened! You just ruined one of my greatest tricks ever!" it shouted as it jabbed its hoof towards his chest.

Swatting the hoof away, Vegeta growled "How dare you creatures act like this towards me! I am Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans!"

"I don't care if you're Nightmare Moon herself, you'd better apologize!" The blue horse jabbed at him again, and Vegeta lost his temper, swinging his fist at the creature. To his annoyance, it dodged and came up.

"Oh, so you wanna fight huh? Come on, put em' up!" The horse stood up on its rear legs and got into a poor boxing stance. Vegeta chuckled a little as he floated up. The horse's gaze followed him, and he saw the creature's mouth drop open.

"Wha…That's against the laws of physics!" a purple horse yelled.

"If I were you, I would take cover," he sneered. Vegeta then released a series of ki blasts at the annoying horse. The horse dodged, and the blasts impacted harmlessly against the ground. The crowd panicked and ran off for cover. Vegeta ignored them. So long as no one interfered with his annihilation of this creature, they were unimportant.

Suddenly, an apple went flying at his head. He dodged it and looked for the source. He saw the orange horse with a bucket of apples, kicking them as hard as it could towards him. He easily dodged them and sent a ki blast flying towards the horse. It was able to dodge, but its apples weren't so lucky.

Looking around for the blue pegasus, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. _Could it be? Yes! A dragon! Now I can get off of this worthless realm!_

He flew down to the dragon. It was small, coming up to maybe his thigh. Oh well. Maybe dragons were smaller around here. It was standing defensively in front of an off white horse with a horn.

"Shenron! Grant me my wish and get me off this miserable world!"

XXXXXXXX

Spike stared blankly at the creature. First, it had chosen to approach him rather than shoot at him, and now it was demanding a wish from him and calling him Shamrock or something like that.

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about, buddy," he began. "But I'm not Shamrock or whatever you said. I'm Spike."

"WHAT!" the creature roared. Spike saw it was getting bad quickly, and he stepped forward, ready to use his fire. However, Rarity then strolled right up to the creature.

"My my my, your outfit is desperately in need of a makeover," Rarity said as she circled around the now-confused creature. "Those dreadful colors, they simply must change."

"What's wrong with my battle armor?"

"That color scheme, it looks hideous. I could easily fix it up so you can at least look presentable in public…"

The element of sharing did not seem to go over well with this creature. "You…dare…insult…my…armor!"

"Well…" Rarity began. But the creature did not allow her to finish.

Putting its hands together, it yelled "FINAL FLASH!" A beam of energy spiked towards Rarity, and Spike was only just able to shove her out of the way.

"Run!" Spike yelled as the creature jumped back into the air.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta looked about the town. Those worthless beasts first dared to attack him, and now they had the nerve to insult him? This was not going to stand.

His thoughts were interrupted as the blue horse from earlier flew up and faced him. "Come on!" it shouted. "No one can face Rainbow Dash in the sky!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh really? It doesn't occur to you in the faintest that you overestimate yourself?"

With a cry, the creature that called itself Rainbow Dash hurtled towards him. He merely flew a short distance to his left, and brought down his right elbow with every bit of force he could manage on the creature.

XXXXXXXX

His attack sent Rainbow Dash plummeting to the ground. She managed to land in a house, breaking her fall a little bit. As she slowly pulled herself up, she could see a certain yellow and pink pegasus flying towards the creature.

'Fluttershy, no!" she screamed. Trying to take off, she managed to smash into a beam on the house, stunning her and leaving her helpless to watch as her friend approached the creature.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta smirked as he looked down at the landing that Rainbow Dash had taken. He was ready to commence destroying the town when he heard a small voice say "You!"

Turning over, he replied "Me?"

He saw a small yellow pegasus flying nearby. It had a look of rage in its eyes. "How dare you! You think you can just waltz in and hurt my friends?"

"Essentially, yes."

"You have three seconds to leave!"

"Oh really? Giving me a countdown like an out of line child?"

"One."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You are aware you can run?"

"Two."

Vegeta merely stood his ground, arms crossed and his head arrogantly cocked. _What kind of damage could this creature do?_

"Three."

On three, the pegasus launched itself towards him. It delivered a surprisingly powerful punch to his shoulder, actually pushing him back a few feet. His reaction was imminent, as he sent a series of punches towards her. She was able to dodge or block all of them, and she attempted a few counterattacks of her own. Nothing he hadn't done when he was eight.

Then, the pegasus caught one of Vegeta's punches. The two of them remained still for a second, then Vegeta brought up his other hand and shot a ki blast at her.

He had had little time to focus, so it was incredibly weak. Had he tried it against a rock, it probably wouldn't have even chipped it. However, this creature had such little defense that the shot sent her flying.

XXXXXXXX

Fluttershy went in out of control spins through the sky before she finally landed in the street, rolling a few times until she came to a stop.

"Psst! Fluttershy!" she heard Twilight whisper. Turning her head, she saw her friends taking cover behind a house. She pulled herself up, wincing at the new bruises her landing had given her.

"Listen," Twilight frantically whispered as Fluttershy dragged herself behind cover. "We can't beat this guy like this. We need the elements of harmony. Pinkie?"

"Yep?" the pink pony cheerfully answered, the gravity of the situation as always evading her.

"You distract that thing. Then, Dash can fly to the castle, get the elements, and then we can beat him."

"Got it," Dash answered. Ignoring the pain in her head, she got ready to take off.

"Okay Pinkie, on three. One, two-"

"Aha! I have you pitiful beings now!" Looking up, they saw the creature floating above them.

"Now Pinkie!" Twilight yelled. Pinkie launched herself at the creature. It tried to punch her, but Pinkie somehow dodged it and blew a trumpet she had produced from somewhere right into that thing's ear.

"How does she do it?" Applejack asked as the rest of them ran away.

"I haven't the faintest clue," Twilight answered.

XXXXXXXX

"Auuugghh!" Vegeta yelled as he clutched his ear. That thing had just blown a trumpet into his ear. This really would not stand. Faintly, he noticed the blue pegasus fly off, but he ignored it. Right now, he was focused only on that little pink abomination.

Vegeta hurled a ki blast at that pony that had dared blow a trumpet in his ear. However, it merely jumped aside, grinning ear to ear.

"Will you stop smiling!" he roared.

The horse put its hoof on its chin as if in deep thought, and then shook its head. "Nope."

Snarling, Vegeta hurled a massive volley of blasts at it. However, it merely bounced out of the way, still grinning. Then, it turned around, shook its rear at him, stuck out its tongue, and ran away.

"No you don't," he growled. A white aura surrounded his body and he flew as fast as he could after that pink nuisance.

XXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash was able to get to the castle fairly quickly. Knowing time was short, she chose to take an open window rather than the door.

"Got to get the elements," she mumbled as she flew for the room they were held. "Wait!" She stopped in her tracks, facehooving. "Only the princess can unlock it!"

She turned around and headed for Celestia's bedroom. Once she got there, she faced a new problem: there were two identical bedroom doors. She looked from door to door. Finally, Dash chose the one on the right.

"Princess!" she yelled as she slammed it open. "We need you to OH MY…"

"WHAT ART THOUGH DOING IN MY PRIVATE CHAMBERS!" Luna yelled.

"I, er, I was just-"

"GET OUT!"

Rainbow Dash was more than happy to as she backed out. With a last piercing glare, Luna used her magic to shut the door.

Once it was shut, Dash put her head in her hooves as she tried to figure out what she'd just seen. She had no idea what Luna and that Royal Guard had been doing, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know. Yep, that was going in the disturbing memories box. Right next to that story Pinkie had told last Nightmare Moon, Cupcakes, and that time she and Applejack had accidentally kissed.

Shaking her head, Dash refocused on the task at hand. Her friends were counting on her, and there was no way she was going t let them down.

***DBZ Announcer Guy voice* Will Pinkie Pie be able to buy the time they so badly need? Will Rainbow Dash ever get over her traumatic experience? Find out in the next chapter of A Saiyan in Equestria! **


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta raced after that pink little horse as it ducked and weaved through the woods.

"Hold still won't you!" he yelled as he hurled another ki blast at her.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me," the horse sang back. This only furthered his already considerable rage at the creature, and he chased her with new determination.

XXXXXXXX

Twilight frantically scanned the skies. "Come on Dash, we really need those elements."

Applejack shook her head. "She ain't gonna make it in time. We need a distraction."

"Brilliant," Rarity replied. "But how?"

Twilight thought for a second. "Wait! I've got it. We'll the strongest rope and cloth you can find and apple pies."

XXXXXXXX

Pinkie calmly bounced through the woods, oblivious to the enraged Saiyan following her. Twilight had tasked her with being bait, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with it.

Suddenly, the creature landed in front of her. She skidded to a halt, still smiling.

"DIE!" the creature roared as it swung its fist at her face. She ducked under.

"Ooh, you want to play Piñata? Okay, you got a turn, now it's mine!" With that, she hoped up and slapped the creature in the face. "One for me, zero for you."

The creature somehow seemed to get madder. "Will you stop smiling!"

Pinkie then dodged another flurry of blows. When the creature finished, she pointed her hoof at it. "Hey, in Piñata you only get one hit per turn."

"I DON'T CARE!" the creature roared back. It then took a step backwards and put its hands together. "FINAL FLASH!"

Pinkie calmly sidestepped the deadly beam and even pulled out a marshmallow on a stick. She calmly turned it a couple of times, then pulled it off and ate it.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta was quickly getting tired of the indignities visited upon him by these creatures. First throwing fruit at him, then the criticism towards his outfit, then the trumpet, and now a complete lack of respect for an attack that should strike fear into their hearts.

"I swear," he panted. "That I will destroy this miserable world!"

The pink horse was ignoring him, instead digging for something behind its back. "Well, I'd love to stay," it said. "But I'm out of marshmallows, so I'm just gonna run back to Ponyville to grab some more. Kay? Bye."

It then raced off back towards the town. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Oh no you don't."

He leapt up into the air, flying as fast as he could back to the small village. Once he got there, he set himself up at the entrance to the city.

"I've got you now you…"

Then, there was a whistling behind him. "Hey, ugly, over here!" Turning his head, he saw the purple horse from earlier. Something was floating in front of it. "Catch!"

The item flew straight at him. He tried to dodge, but it seemingly curved in mid air and struck him perfectly in the face, getting a mixture of something crumble and something gooey all over his head and chest.

"What the blazes!" he exclaimed. As he brushed himself off, he thought something seemed familiar. Reaching up his fingers, he hesitantly licked them off. "Apple pie! That's how you intend to beat me you idiotic-"

Then, a cloth hurled itself over his head. He would have gotten it off immediately, but a rope wrapped itself around his waste, binding his hands.

"This is the final straw," he growled darkly.

XXXXXXXX

"Yes!" Twilight yelled, pumping her hoof. "We caught him!"

"Woohoo! He ain't goin' noplace soon!" Applejack added.

"Twilight, your plan worked perfectly!" Rarity exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie then wandered into the town. "Say, anyone got a bag of marshmallows?"

"Twilight could only shake her head. "Oh Pinkie, you're so-"

Then, the ponies became aware of a shaking in the ground. Small pebbles and other bits of debris began to float.

"Twilight," Fluttershy whispered. "Was this part of the plan?"

"No, not really," Twilight answered as she looked about worriedly.

"Whee! This is fun!" Pinkie shrieked as she bounced about.

At that moment, a massive gust of wind crashed into the ponies. As they pulled themselves up, they saw the creature. The cloth and rope had been torn away, revealing a frightening transformation. The creature's hair was blonde instead of black and there was a golden aura surrounding it.

"This is why you shouldn't insult a Super-Saiyan!" the creature roared.

All of them backed away; even Pinkie could tell that this thing was dangerous. Suddenly, Twilight stepped forward.

"I'll handle this girls," she informed them. "Just wait for Rainbow Dash."

"Are you sure bout that one?" Applejack asked. "Ah mean, even Fluttershy here couldn't last more'n a few seconds against him."

"Trust me," Twilight responded as she turned back to the so-called Super-Saiyan. "I've got this."

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta could not help but grin as the purple one stepped forward. None of them could stand against him in his normal form. He would absolutely demolish them as a Super-Saiyan.

Then, the horse began to tremble. It had a look of intense anger in its eyes. Vegeta raised an eyebrow quizzically. _What exactly is that creature doing_?

His question was answered as its coat went from purple to a very light orange, its eyes turned red, and its mane and tale lit on fire.

"Oh mah Celestia," he heard the pony with the cowboy hat say.

"She's going Rapidash!" The pink one added.

"So, you think this form will match my Super-Saiyan?" he asked tauntingly.

The flaming horse glared back at him. "I am going to love and tolerate the **** outta you," came the snarled reply.

Then, the horse charged him. It tried to punch him in the face, but he calmly ducked aside, trying to dliver a counterstrike of his own. The horse countered it by dashing backwards, and Vegeta charged into it. The two exchanged a vicious series of attacks and counterattacks, neither one able to gain an edge over the other. Vegeta leapt to the ground, allowing Twilight to get within a meter of him before he dodged to the right and hurled a ki blast. Twilight fired some sort of fireball out of her horn, and the two attacks collided in mid air and effectively neutralized each other.

XXXXXXXX

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy watched this fight for a good five more minutes. The two were completely evenly matched. Whenever one might seem to be getting an advantage, the other would somehow manage to neutralize it.

"Are those two ever going to stop?" Rarity asked.

"Ah'm honestly not sure," Applejack answered.

Finally, Fluttershy shook her head. "I can not just stand on the sidelines helplessly," she announced as she walked towards the fighting pair.

Rarity and Applejack were taken aback by the usually meek friend's behavior. "Fluttershy, no!" Rarity finally exclaimed. "You'll be torn to pieces!"

"Listen to her, Fluttershy!" Applejack added. "That ain't no place for a pony like you."

Fluttershy looked over her shoulder and winked. "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

The two then saw her adopt a wide stance. Then, she began to tremble. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light, and the two were forced to look away. When they turned back, Fluttershy was still standing there. However, she was surrounded by a golden aura similar to the one that 'Super-Saiyan' had.

Without a word, Fluttershy jumped into the air and raced off for the fight. As they watched, Rarity couldn't help but comment: "I have the feeling this town is getting stranger by the hour."

***DBZ Announcer Guy voice* Will the newly powered up Fluttershy be able to break the deadlock? Will Rainbow Dash arrive in time? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Saiyan in Equestria!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!**

Vegeta deflected yet another punch from that creature. He hadn't had time to check its power level yet, but he suspected it matched his own or was very close.

_Oh well. Sometimes, when skill can't win, a bit of treachery will._

He landed on the ground in a crouch, and the Rapidash horse followed him. He hurled a couple of ki blasts to distract it, then as it was neutralizing them he reached down and scooped up a handful of dirt.

Then, out of nowhere, the horse teleported in front of him. He merely smiled and hurled the handful of dirt right into the horse's eyes.

"AUUGGH!" the horse yelled. It backed up, temporarily blinded by the surprise attack. Vegeta pressed his advantage and was about to land a massive punch on the creature when, out of nowhere, something collided into him.

He was sent tumbling, ending up against a wall. As he got up, he saw it was that yellow and pink pegasus who'd managed to hold its ground against him. But now, it was surrounded by a golden aura incredibly similar to his own.

Smiling, he taunted "So, finally have enough power that you can stand your ground against me?"

XXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash panted as she flew about the palace. The princess hadn't been in her bedroom, or in the gardens, or in the throne room, or anywhere else she could think of.

She smacked her hoof against her head. "Think Rainbow Dash, think! Where haven't you checked…The Library!"

Dash charged up to the library, only knocking over three royal pages and six Palace Guards in the process. Finally, she arrived at the doors to the library. Wary of the last room she'd barged into, she smashed her hoof against the door. "Princess! It's Rainbow Dash!"

"Come on in," came the relaxed reply. Rainbow Dash then slammed open the doors and barged in. The white alicorn was sitting at a table, reading some sort of overly-large book on something Dash didn't care about. "Rainbow Dash, how nice to see you. How-"

"No time for pleasantries," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "We really need the elements. Now!"

The princess's face went stern. "Very well. Follow me." Celestia then took off at a speed that surprised Dash (the fastest she'd ever seen the princess fly was maybe at a slow-trotting pace). She then jumped up and followed the alicorn to the place the elements were kept.

The princess carefully performed the spell that opened the lock. Then, the doors opened and Celestia floated out the box. "Here you are. Now be careful. I got a sense of this creature you're fighting. It is far more powerful and destructive than you might think."

Dash nodded, grabbed the box, and flew through one of the windows. "I'm coming guys," she yelled as she flew back to Ponyville.

XXXXXXXX

Fluttershy glared down at the Super-Saiyan. She had just kept it from hurting Rapidash Twilight, who had managed to get the dirt out of her eyes.

The creature glared right back at the two of them. She could see its hands clench into fists. "So, no creature in this pitiful land is strong enough to beat me alone? Very well. I will merely have to smite you both."

Rapidash Twilight growled and charged at Vegeta again. He tried to teleport aside, but Twilight teleported right with him, appearing directly in front of his face. He barely managed to dodge the punch that she threw at him, but managed to successfully avoid the next volley, returning a few of his own.

Then, Fluttershy one came out of the blue again. Although he came close to dodging her this time, he still took a small hit from the pegasus' hoof. It distracted him from his defense for but a moment, but it was all that Rapidash Twilight needed.

Focusing the magic in her horn, Rapidash Twilight managed to shoot a fireball at Vegeta. He tried to neutralize it with a ki attack, but it was so abrupt he had barely even raised his hand before it hit.

XXXXXXXX

Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack watched as the creature went flying into the forest.

"Where d'ya reckon it landed?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie squinted a bit. "I'm not sure, but it looks like it landed over by Zecora's house."

Rarity and Applejack's eyes slowly widened. "Zecora's house? Our sisters are over there!" they yelled in unison. Immediately, the two began to gallop full speed to the zebra's house, with Pinkie Pie following behind a ways.

XXXXXXXX

Applebloom poked at something that looked like a pea plant in a pot on Zecora's shelf. "Hey Zecora, what's this for?"

"I don't know what be that sample, for my knowledge is not yet ample," came the reply.

"Looks sorta like a bean," Sweetie Belle commented.

Zecora was about to say something, but in that moment Vegeta came crashing through the wall, knocking over a plate of herbs and getting covered in some kind of potion.

"Ungh," he mumbled as his hair went from gold to black. "What did I land on this time?"

"Tis my house you have hit, you stupid worthless piece of-"

Zecora's rhyme was interrupted as Fluttershy and Rapidash Twilight came barreling in. "Give it up, Super Saiyan!" Twilight yelled.

Vegeta slowly got up. "Super…Saiyans…Don't…Surrender!" he yelled. Still, even as he said it, he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. He was fairly certain that last impact had cracked a rib, and he was covered in bruises where those creatures had hit him (hooves hurt a lot more than fists, okay?). He looked around, searching for something that might help him out. At that point, his eyes fell on the plant Zecora had found.

_A Sensu bean! Yes! Now I can restore my energy and become more powerful!_ In a flash, he dashed over to the plant and picked and ate the bean. Immediately, he felt his power return and increase. Turning back to the ponies, he grinned. "You know, I was only Super Saiyan level one back there. Perhaps you'd like to see the power of my Super Saiyan level two form!"

Vegeta then began to tremble again. As his power increased, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity came running to the door. "Applebloom! We need to get the hay out of here!" Applejack yelled.

"Sweetie Belle, please!" Rarity begged. "A brawl like this is no place for a lady!"

"But I wanna watch!" came the reply.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta could feel his power rising exponentially. _These creatures will fall beneath my might! Nothing can stop me now!_

With a final shout of effort, Vegeta changed to his Super Saiyan level two form. All the creatures were staring at him, seemingly paralyzed by fear at the strength he'd just gained. He smiled evilly. "Prepare to experience the afterlife." With that, he flung himself at the closest pony, Fluttershy.

XXXXXXXX

The shy pony's eyes widened as the level two Super Saiyan came racing at her. She barely dodged aside, but even as she did, the Saiyan turned around and smashed his fist against her back. She was sent flying through the wall and into a tree outside. The Saiyan, not content with the damage he'd already caused, hurled a massive volley of ki blasts at her.

All her friends watched in horror as Fluttershy was engulfed by the explosion. When the dust settled, they saw her at the bottom of a twenty foot crater, unconscious and looking badly hurt.

Rapidash Twilight's eyes narrowed. "Nopony hurts my friends and gets away with it!" She flung herself forward, ready to burn the Saiyan to a crisp.

Vegeta turned over almost casually and held up his hand. When Twilight was mere inches away, he hurled a blast of ki right into her face.

"AAUUUGGHH!" she screamed, stopping. The blast hadn't hurt her, but it did temporarily blind her. Now the massive punch he followed up with, that hurt.

As Twilight was hurled off, Applejack tried to buck a tree branch at the Super-Saiyan's back. However, Vegeta merely held up his hand and caught it. He then turned over to Applejack and slowly tightened his grip. The earth pony gaped as Vegeta's grip reduced the limb to dust.

"My turn," he growled. "Catch this." He then gathered up a ball of ki in his hand and hurled it at Applejack. She barely dodged it, or the next one. The third one, however, caught her between the shoulders and knocked her out cold.

Vegeta turned on the two remaining members of the Mane Six: Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Come on Rarity," Pinkie said, still optimistic and energetic. Putting her foreleg on Rarity's shoulder, she said the words the unicorn dreaded: "We can take'em!"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

XXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash hurtled through the skies at breakneck speed. "Don't worry guys!" she yelled. "Just a little longer!"

***DBZ Announcer Guy voice* Will Pinkie Pie and Rarity be able to withstand the power of a level two Super Saiyan? Will Rainbow Dash make it back in time? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Saiyan in Equestria!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!**

From the back of the hut, Zecora and the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched Pinkie Pie and Rarity face off against the Super-Saiyan.

"This ain't lookin' good,' Applebloom remarked.

"I fear this will be a day we'll rue, unless we discover something to do," Zecora responded.

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "I've got it!" she yelled, only to have a hoof clamped over her mouth by Sweetie Belle.

"Shh," she hissed. "You want that thing to see us?"

Scootaloo pulled the hoof off her mouth. "Sorry. It's just, I know how to beat him and get our cutie marks!"

"How?" Applebloom asked, interested.

"Well, we ever try for a cutie mark in fighting?"

The two fillies thought for a second, then shook their heads. "So maybe that's what our talent is! Plus, we can help Rarity and Pinkie!"

"Great idea!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"I fear this will not end well, dearest little Sweetie Belle," Zecora cautioned.

"Relax. We'll be careful. Now, everyone charge on three," Scootaloo said, winding herself up to jump. "One, two, three!"

The CMC leapt towards the Super Saiyan, each one letting out their own little battle cry as they went. The creature turned to them, and they could all see the briefest of grins cross its face.

XXXXXXXX

_These ponies are as suicidal as Kakarot,_ Vegeta thought to himself. He turned around and was ready to unleash a volley of ki blasts when something pink leapt on his head and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the one called Pinkie Pie piped.

"Get off of me!" he roared, swatting at her.

XXXXXXXX

While Pinkie Pie distracted the "Super Saiyan", Zecora took the chance to grab a few of the beans it had eaten earlier. Turning to the CMC, she whispered "Give these beans to make them well, so we might send this creature to Pony-"

She was cut off as the Saiyan and Pinkie Pie crashed through a shelf, Pinkie giggling while the Saiyan roared overly complicated threats. However, the members of the CMC were still able to get the point, and rushed out to distribute the beans.

Applebloom took one to her sister. As she approached, Applejack slowly opened an eye. "Hey Applebloom. That varmint done for yet?"

She shook her head. "Sorry big sis. But hey, this here bean oughta fix you up so you can give him a good whuppin."

She fed her sister the bean. Immediately, Applejack leapt up. "Yeah ha! Now that's a picker-upper!"

Meanwhile, Scootaloo took one to Twilight. She had gone out of her Rapidash form, and had been knocked unconscious. Scootaloo thought for a second, then paled as she realized what she had to do.

"Well," she mumbled as she opened Twilight's mouth. "Here goes nothing." Closing her eyes, she took the bean and shoved it as far down her throat as she could. Pulling her hoof out, she wiped it on the grass, making a disgusted expression. Twilight was still for a second, but then her eyes shot open.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"I gave you one of those beans," Scootaloo responded.

"Wow. I really need to study those. I wonder which branch of the plant family they belong to…"

"Twi, not the time."

As Twilight saw the potential of the beans, Sweetie Belle was just getting down into the crater where Fluttershy had landed. Fluttershy had started to wake up and even turned her head over as the filly approached.

"Sweetie Belle, you should go. It's not safe here."

"I will Fluttershy. Just eat this." Sweetie Belle carefully fed her the bean. Fluttershy got up slowly; after all, her injuries had been the worst. However, after an unstable second, she was up and ready.

Once Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle had gotten out of the Crater, they saw Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack gathered up.

"Ah'm telling you, we need the Elements!" Applejack said as she stomped her hoof.

"And I'll tell you, I don't think we have that long," Twilight shot back. "Look. I have one move that might stop him, or at least slow him down, but it takes a little time to charge up."

"I could distract him for a little," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Perfect. Now you girls, keep him busy until Fluttershy's close. Then she starts a quick fight with him, and I can use the move."

"Sounds good ta me," Applejack remarked.

"Question," Rarity spoke. "What's this move called?"

Twilight grinned. "The Falcon Punch."

XXXXXXXX

In Zecora's house, Vegeta had shaken off Pinkie Pie and was now hurling ki blast after ki blast at her.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" he bellowed.

She just kept on grinning, bouncing away from his every blast. As he prepared a particularly strong attack, something hit the back of his head.

"What! What's the meaning of this?" he snarled, looking over his shoulder. Outside, he could see the white and orange horses with a pile of sticks. The white one levitated them, and then the orange one kicked them. Dodging a volley, he jumped into the air, putting a hole in the roof of Zecora's effectively-destroyed hut.

Preparing a powerful ki blast, Vegeta grinned. "Say goodbye to your precious lives-"

He was cut off as the yellow pegasus charged him from behind, delivering a hoof to his lower back, sending him crashing down. Quickly regaining his composure, he saw the creature staring down at him.

"You won't dare to hurt anypony else," she scolded.

Vegeta crossed his arms, snarling. "How dare you beings mock me with your pitiful strength and empty threats. I am Vegeta, the most powerful warrior in the universe!"

She smiled. "If I were you, I'd turn around now."

From behind him, Vegeta heard something. "Falcon…"

Turning, he saw the Rapidash horse with its hoof drawn back. It smiled as it brought its hoof forward.

"PUNCH!"

This blow sent him flying through the sky, straight towards the city.

XXXXXXXX

Back in Ponyville, a certain mail mare was going about her route.

"Let's see now, Sugarcube Corner, the library, aha! Here's the Carousel Botique."

As Derpy prepared to deliver the letter, she heard something like yelling. Turning around (nearly tripping over her own hooves in the process), she saw something go streaking into the ground, making a deep hole next to town hall. She flew over, only knocking down one fence and two garden gnomes in the process.

She peeked into the hole. Then, a voice came out of it. "This…proves…nothing!"

"You okay down there?" Derpy asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," came the answer. "Just fan-****ing-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream down here."

Pinkie Pie appeared at the hole next to Derpy. "Ooh, gumdrops and ice cream? Can I come down?"

"Any muffins?" Derpy asked, her mouth watering at the prospect.

There was a long pause. "I am surrounded by idiocy."

Pinkie scrunched up her face, confused. "But you just said you were surrounded by gumdrops and-"

There came a roar, and the creature came flying out of the hole, fist first, aimed at Pinkie's head. She ducked aside, and the creature stopped a good hundred feet in the air. Turning back down, it panted as it glared at the pink earth pony and grey pegasus.

"This *pant* is the final straw. You creatures have insulted me far too many times now!"

As he spoke, the rest of the Mane Six came running into town. Vegeta turned to them. "All of you say your goodbyes. Your world shall fall before the might of my Gallick Gun!"

***DBZ Announcer Guy Voice* Vegeta has threatened to use his doomsday attack against Equestria! Will the Mane Six be able to defend themselves and their beloved world? Will the power of friendship stand up to a full-blown Gallick Gun? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Saiyan in Equestria!**

**A/N: *dodges rocks thrown* Okay, okay, I'm sorry for the cliffy ending. But hey, this just makes it more like real DBZ, doesn't it?**

**...*cricket, cricket*…**

**Fine, just review and I'll put up the next chapter sooner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

Rainbow Dash had been flying for what seemed like an eternity. She could have been back in under twenty minutes had she been unencumbered, but as it was, she had to haul the box that contained the Elements of Harmony.

Flying over Sweet Apple Acres, she could just start to see the outskirts of town. _Finally,_ she thought. _Now we can take that un-aerodynamic loser down a few notches!_

Landing, Dash saw her friends running towards Town hall. As she followed them, she could see the creature floating about thirty feet in the air.

"-of my Gallick Gun!" she heard it roaring.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash yelled, deciding to reveal her presence. "I've got the elements!"

"Just in time," Twilight said, levitating the box away from her as she floated something that looked like a bean towards Dash. "Here, eat this."

She shrugged and took it in her mouth, chewing a couple of times before swallowing. Her eyes widened as the energy she'd spent flying to and from Canterlot was immediately replaced. "Wow! I could use a bag of these for my training!"

"Not the time, Dash," Applejack cut in. "We need ta stay focused!"

Twilight quickly distributed the Elements to each respective pony. They then turned to face the Super Saiyan, who was chuckling.

"You pathetic whelps plan to beat me using jewelry? You must be far more desperate than I thought."

"I wouldn't speak so soon," Twilight said, taking a stance.

"Besides, you're one to criticize our look, Mr. Ancient-Clothing-That's-Torn-And-Dirty!" Rarity added.

There was a long pause as the Saiyan Prince and Element of Sharing glared at each other. Vegeta finally spoke up. "I'm going to have far more fun destroying this world than I should."

Vegeta put his hands together, and a purple aura began to form around him. On the ground, the ponies began to float, and a white light surrounded them.

"Gallick Gun," Vegeta began.

"Come on girls," Twilight urged. "Put everything you've got in it!"

"FIRE!" Vegeta roared.

He fired his purple beam of ki just as the Mane Six fired their rainbow beam of friendship. The two attacks raced towards each other. Then, they collided.

The two beams smashed together, each one trying as hard as possible to force down the other one. The very air became electrified with power, sending out random lightening bolts as bright as Celestia's sun.

"You creatures don't stand a chance!" Vegeta roared. "I put every ounce of my power into this attack!"

XXXXXXXX

At this particular moment, Spike, Zecora, and the CMC were taking cover behind a rock. Spike carefully peered at the scene, then ducked back as a branch came flying past.

"What do you see, little one?" Zecora asked. "Does friendship beat Gallick Gun?"

Spike poked his head out again. "No, doesn't look like it. They actually seem pretty darn equal."

"Well that's just fine an' dandy," Applebloom remarked sarcastically, kicking the dirt. "Now we just have to see who can last longer and hope it's the Elements."

Sweetie belle looked around. "Um, guys, where's Derpy?"

The group looked around, but Derpy was nowhere near their piece of cover. Then, Spike looked up at the battle that was still raging. His eyes widened.

"DERPY!" he yelled. The grey pegasus was flying straight at the Super Saiyan.

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him while still flying.

"Get back here!" he yelled. "It's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine," she said. At that moment, she bumped right into the Super Saiyan.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta snarled his frustration at his current situation. His Gallick Gun was being held off by a rainbow. An accursed rainbow!

He shoved the thought from his mind. He needed every ounce of focus available to keep up his attack. So of course, the walleyed horse he'd seen earlier crashed into him.

It was not much of an impact. However, between the distraction of being crashed into and Vegeta's blatant rage at the constant abuse he suffered at these creatures' hands (hooves?), it knocked off his concentration.

Eyes widening, Vegeta saw that his beam was losing power. Hetried to put more into it, but the rainbow was already fast approaching.

"No," he growled. The rainbow was thirty feet away. "No no no." Twenty feet. "No No No No." Ten feet. "Nonononononononononono-"

He was cut off as the beam reached him, engulfing his body in its multi-hued light. Howling, he tried to get out, but it was as though he was frozen. Then, his body began to dissipate before his very eyes.

"AAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" he roared as he slowly faded and disappeared.

XXXXXXXX

The Elements looked up. Where the Super-Saiyan had been, there was now nothing but empty sky and Derpy, who was waving at them.

"Is it over?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah think so," Applejack replied.

"Do you think the poor thing was hurt?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

Twilight shook her head. "No. The Elements wouldn't hurt someone. It probably just sent him back to wherever he came from."

"I hope the creature isn't hurt; the clothes on the other hand, I hope those were burned to ashes," Rarity remarked.

"Well, that was fun," Pinkie commented. "Wonder if we could do it again."

They collectively shook their heads.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta awoke to find himself falling. Falling fast.

Holding his head, he landed on the ground, creating a fresh crater. Picking himself up, he dusted off his armor. Looking around, he grinned a little. "Well, at least I'm home. Couldn't destroy those worthless little equines, but at the least I didn't get stuck there."

Jumping into the air, he took the short flight home. Landing in the front yard, he noticed a few familiar pairs of shoes outside the door.

"What are they…" His question was answered as Vegeta opened the door and saw Kakarot, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Android 18, Yamcha, and that fat guy whose name he could never remember in front of his computer, watching something. The strangest thing was, all of them were smiling. Even the usually stoic Namekian and Red Ribbon Android had idiotic grins plastered on their faces.

"WHY IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Vegeta roared.

Goku turned around. "Oh, hey Vegeta. Glad to see you."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Vegeta replied.

"Well, Chi-Chi kicked us out of my place, and Bulma was more than happy to let us watch it here."

"Watch what here?" Vegeta growled, walking forward to see what was on the screen.

"Just take a look, you'll like it!"

"Hmf," Vegeta grunted. "It better not be that damned 'nyan cat' again. I had that tune in my head for a week."

"Nah," Goku said. "It's not that. It's My Little Pony: Friendship-"

Vegeta then saw the screen. On it were the creatures he had just fought. And the pink one…it was staring right at him.

_Boom!_ "-is Magic," Goku finished, staring at the pile of dust that was formerly a monitor. Everyone present turned to Vegeta, who's hand was still outstretched. He then growled something and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked after him. "Not sure."

"I'm not entirely sure we'd want to know," Piccolo commented.

**The End**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Please, keep the love coming. And if it concerns you, a sequel may be coming. But school's been a burden lately, so no promises. **


End file.
